Invisible James
by Veggiechick
Summary: With a son whose name is James Sirius Potter, Harry and Ginny were just asking for trouble. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the persons, places, things, verbs, adjectives, etc. having to do with it. That is the exclusive property of the awesome Ms. Rowling and I just love to mess around in the magical world she has created.**_

When Harry got home from work he was met by a very panicked and disoriented Ginny.

"Close that door—quickly, Harry!"

Harry did as he asked, "What's up?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "James has turned himself invisible."

"He what?"

"He _did_! I was playing with him on the floor and I looked away for just a second to make sure the kettle wasn't boiling over and when I looked back, he was gone!"

"How do you know he didn't just run off into some other part of the flat?"

"I could still hear his giggling coming from the living room." She paused for a moment and cocked her head. "Listen, you can hear him now!" From somewhere within the flat there came a childish humming.

Ginny looked upon the edge of hysteria. "What if he doesn't know how to change back? Oh, my poor baby Jamie!"

"Okay, Gin, calm down. James can only exercise control over his magic and turn back if he's calm. He'll only be calm if we are." He slid his arms around her 8-months pregnant waist and she took deep breaths as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll floo your mum, she'll know what to do." Ginny nodded into his chest.

"Thank Merlin for Mum."

Mrs. Weasley was over at the flat in a few minutes.

"Don't worry, dears. As many times as Fred and George turned invisible…and don't think they did it accidentally either. It was always right before bath time. We'll find James soon enough." Mrs. Weasley walked to the center of the flat with a bowl of cookies, pulled one out, and said loudly, "Oh, I wonder where my grandson Jamie is? I brought a whole batch of chocolate chip cookies for him…but he isn't anywhere to found. I guess mum, dad, and I will have to eat them all by ourselves!" A whimper was heard from somewhere inside the house. "If only I could just see him, then I could give him a cookie." She took a large bite just as Jamie toddled out from behind the couch just as fast as he could to his grandmum, who promptly scooped him up. "_There_ you are Jamie! We've all missed you so much!"

"Cookie!" James said pointing to the half-eaten one in her hand.

"Oh, I don't know, Jamie. I usually only give cookies to good little boys…"

"I am good!" James insisted indignantly. "Watch!" Molly put him down and they all watched as little James toddled into the living room, ceremoniously picked up one of his toys from the plethora that the floor was littered with, and dropped it in an empty toy chest.

"See! James is very _very_ good! Can I have cookie now!" His supplicating brown eyes, an exact copy of Ginny's own, widened as he looked up at Mrs. Weasley. "Please Gramma, pleaaaaaase?"

"Why of course you can Jamie! You are such a _good_ little boy." Molly scooped him up again and handed him two cookies.

"I don't remember getting anything for cleaning," Ginny muttered.

"That's because you weren't quite as cute as dear Jamie, Ginevra," Molly replied.

"For your information, _mum_, I remember being pretty effing adorable!"

"_Language_, dear," Molly replied absentmindedly because James was now regaling her with the various ups and downs of his day.

Harry turned smiling eyes to his wife as Molly carried a delighted James to the kitchen. "Really? You didn't check behind the couch?"

"Don't start with me, Potter."

Harry took his very pregnant wife in his arms.

"For what it's worth, I think you're effing adorable _now_," he whispered to her.

"Oh, do you now?" she replied coyly.

"Ginny, dear, there's such a mess in the kitchen. The water in this kettle has completely boiled over and it is _all_ over the floor," Molly called from the kitchen. "And neither of you have anything decent to eat anywhere! It's a wonder you haven't starved. I'll make you all dinner."

Ginny sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"That's what I get for inviting mum over." She lifted her head "Well, Mr. Potter, I'm going upstairs to take a well-deserved nap. Deal with this as you will.

Harry sighed and started into the kitchen where Molly was exclaiming over the lamentable state of their oven mitts.

_** This is a oneshot for now…should I continue?**_

_** Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
